Laura S. Arseid
Greatsword |orbment = Water, Fire |SlashType = A |ThrustType = - |PierceType = - |StrikeType = A |eyes = Amber}} Laura S. Arseid (ラウラ・S・アルゼイド, raura S aruseido) is a student of Class VII. She is the daughter and only child of Legram viscount Victor S. Arseid and, as his successor, trained in the swordmanship of the Arseid school. Background Childhood Laura grew up as the daughter of Victor S. Arseid, Viscount of Legram. Laura's mother or her whereabouts have never been mentioned so far. Her non-reply to Beatrix's tales of the Hundred Days War in Trails of Cold Steel II may suggest that her mother died during that war. Thors Military Academy Despite St. Astraia Girls' School would give Laura more spare time to hone her skills, she decided to enroll at Thors Military Academy at the age of 17. During the entrance exam, she was considered as a candidate for Class VII. Soon thereafter she discovered the truth in her father's words -- 'If you follow the path of the sword, it is only a matter of time before you encounter a follower of the Eight Leaves' -- by meeting classmate Rean Schwarzer, practitioner of the Eight Leaves One Blade school. During their first field trip together to Celdic, Laura stimulated Rean to hone his swordsmanship skills in the hope he could become a sparring partner for her. Escape from Trista After escaping from Trista, Laura, Emma, Jusis and a couple of other students managed to escape to Legram. Seeing her father not there, Laura decided to stay and train and to take over her father's responsibilities as lord of the region. Some time later, Jusis left to go back to Bareahard, leaving just her and Emma to try and gather intel about their other classmates. Aftermath of the Civil War After the Civil War, Laura went back to her studies and training at Thors Military Academy. When Rean came back from Crossbell, Laura was there to greet him with the rest of Class VII. Even though, Rean continued to act like he was fine, Laura knew that he still feeling upset about the truth regarding his father and Crow's death. Even so, Laura persevered to show Rean some support and understanding as a friend, which he in turn appreciated. However, feeling useless about everything that happened and noticing her own lack of power, Laura decided to take Crow's dying words to move forward to heart, and left the school in order to go on a training camp with her father. To not only get stronger, but to set right the mistakes that Class VII had made with putting Giliath Osborne in power. Character Notes Cold Steel= |-|Cold Steel II= Weapons Cold Steel= |-|Cold Steel II= Crafts Cold Steel= |-|Cold Steel II= Orbment display The problem with Laura's orbment is that two slots are reserved for water quartz. Trivia * Two of the weapons Laura wields in Trails of Cold Steel II, Grambringer and Black Septium Blade, appeared previously in Trails in the Sky SC as weapons for Agate Crosner and Mueller Vander. * Laura's bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is titled "Here With You To Knight". * Laura's bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel II is titled "Arseid School of Courtsmanship". de:Laura S Arseid Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Arseid school Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki III Characters